


Fox and Lady

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Literal fluff even, Messy Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sakura more like Furrykura, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up beside Kaden in his beast form arouses Sakura's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Lady

She wakes up surrounded by soft, fluffy warmth. Kaden's still sleeping, curled around her in his Kitsune form, his tails tickling her skin. She cuddles closer to him, giggling sleepily at the softness against her bare skin. Last night was a warm night, but she's not the least bit sweaty or uncomfortable like this.

She blushes a little, thinking of last night. He'd been in his half-human form when they made love, only shifting to Kitsune when it was time to sleep. His Kitsune form is softer and comfier than most blankets and pillows, and he's said the same about her. His body's soft but muscular against hers, just like it was last night. His tail, so soft as it stroked every inch of her skin, his ears brushing her inner thighs as he kissed her between her legs. His length sliding easily into her, so big and thick but not at all painful.

Just remembering it makes her feel tingly and damp again, and Sakura idly wonders how that length would feel if...

_We couldn't, though...could we?_

He stirs against her, nuzzling her shoulder, the tips of his tails brushing her breasts. When he presses his body closer to hers she can feel him already hardening.

"Ah..." She shivers, the tingle growing stronger. _If we could, though..._ She shifts back against him, moaning a little, her folds making the lightest contact with his member. Kaden makes a soft noise, his hold tightening as he licks her neck.

"Morning, Sakura!" A soft laugh against her skin. "We just barely woke up and you're already ready for me again?"

"I-I am..." She giggles, even as her cheeks go warm.

"Good, cause I wouldn't mind another go-round before breakfast. Just let me shfit back-"

"No." She turns in his embrace to face him. "This time...I-I want you to take me in this form." He looks surprised, a little confused for a moment before a smile crosses his muzzle.

"I thought you'd never ask." He rolls her onto her back and wastes no time kissing and licking every inch of her skin. Sakura squirms, her fingers scratching behind his ears, his kitsune tongue is longer and slicker and his fur tickles her skin everywhere he's not kissing her. Her breasts, her belly, her sides, her thighs; when she parts her legs he nuzzles her core once before sitting up, pulling her onto his lap from behind. His thick tip presses against her highly sensitive folds, Sakura letting out a shuddery moan.

"K-Kaden, please..."

His paws brace her hips as he begins to slide into her. His shaft is thicker in this form and even though she's slick she appreciates him taking greater care as he enters. She feels his knot swell, letting out a cry.

"Are you okay?" he asks, licking her shoulder. She nods.

"J-just give me a moment..." It does hurt a little, but not enough for her to lock up so she's able to relax, knowing she'll adjust soon. "Ah...so big..." One of his tails reaches up to rub over her breasts and lower belly, and she giggles. Soon, she's fully adjusted and moves her hips, letting him know he can give her all he's got.

It's so different, so much wilder and more intense with this form. His furry chest rubs against her back, his tails caress every inch of her body, his licks and kisses wetter and hotter against her neck and shoulders. He pounds into her, harder, faster, deeper as Sakura practically bounces against him. She's getting closer and closer with every thrust, crying out to him.

"S-so good...! Kaden, please...!"

"Heh...you too, huh? Let's come together, okay?" he murmurs in her ear. Even his voice sounds deeper in this form. One of his paws reaches up to cup her breast, and she _squeals_.

"Kaden...!"

She lets herself go in ways she can't believe every time they make love, and this is no exception. With Kaden she's not as shy as she used to be, he's so relaxed and cheerful and makes her want to just _let go._

And with just one more intense thrust, she does indeed let go, her climax hot and wet, reverberating all throughout her body. A moment later she feels his release fill her, just as hot. His knot softens, and Sakura leans back against his furry chest, panting and sticky.

It takes her some time to come back down, and she's surrounded by softness. Sweaty softness, but softness nonetheless. He carefully eases her off of his lap, their mixed fluids spilling from her core and onto both their thighs.

"Ah..." She blushes, but can't help giggling. Kaden lays her down, shifting back into his human form. "Mm, are you tired...?"

"A little!" He smiles, pulling her into his arms. His human body's just as comfortable, and she snuggles against him.

"Let's rest, then...w-we can clean up later," she murmurs, reaching a hand up to gently rub his ears. Kaden's tail wags, wrapping around her as he kisses her forehead.

"Sounds like a plan..." He yawns, and he's falling asleep in seconds. Sakura leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, joining him in a peaceful slumber not long after.

They don't have anywhere to be or anything to do today. They can afford this.


End file.
